Total OCgendary Island
by Volcora
Summary: Sorry, it got deleted, but it's back on air! Volcora and Brooklyn are ready for their unsuspecting campers to have the time of their life-in a dangerous way! The campers will compete for one million Poke! On slow write, which, for me, means that chapters will come slowly. I'm sorry, but it's a bit of a strain for me, especially since I like coming up with my own challenges.
1. Chapter 1

The camera zooms in on an island where three humans are standing by a reinforced dock.

"I hope the dock doesn't buckle when they come, but whatever." One was a male white American with blue jeans, a blue jacket topped with a red baseball cap.

"Don't be a spoilsport or a worrywart," Brooklyn, a girl with who wore a blue T-shirt with a white collar along with blue jean capris, said teasingly. She also had brown hair with blonde highlights down to her midback.

"I'm not a worrywart!" Tomhur cried.

"People have better things to do than see you two fight. So, we," Volcora said, gesturing to herself and her companions, "will be hosting Total OCgendary Island and we need your help. Submit an OC below and PLEASE note that every field EXCEPT pairing and other MUST be filled out.

The Form:

*Name:

*Species (legendaries ONLY):

*Gender:

*Personality(be very descriptive):

*Alters(there must be at least some)

*History(be very descriptive):

*Fear:

*Worst Memory:

Pairing:

Other:

"Also, this time, we really WON'T accept double Pokemon, there MUST be at least 3-4 evil people, and yes, there must be alters. So, see ya, and don't forget to submit an OC, favorite, review, and stuff!" Volcora waved, Tomhur grinned, and Brooklyn waved as well.

**_So, like they said, submit some OCs, there needs to be at least 7 people who aren't shy, or quiet, or whatever else associated like that. If they are bold but have a reason for not saying anything, that's fine. This is mostly a side story, for when I have writer's block for TPI. I will update it even if I don't have writer's block, just that I will be focusing on TPI. I also want a finished legendary Pokemon TPI out there for people to see, because most of the TPIs with legendaries aren't complete. So, enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome the Victims

**_Nothing to say, except I do NOT accept 6th gen Pokemon! And I don't own any aspect of Pokemon. Except this story and stuff. Until I actually study on them or play the game, 6 gen Pokemon are a no no. Also, some of you, no offense, are not too creative with alters. You do just a color change. That's an alter, but not exactly the most creative. No offense. Because there could be alters in SOOO many things. Also, Rotom, in the pairing you put "Belch, NO!" I fell over laughing. Mainly because EVERYONE (almost) wants pairings. Like seriously. Pairings are fine, but it doesn't always work out. For more reasons than you think. So enjoy my birthday present to you! _**

* * *

A silvery Vocarona with one pair of crescent moon wings and two extra horns added to each of her head horns stood by the dock with a Flareon with orange fur and a black mane.

"Welcome, viewers! I'm your host, Volcora, with your other host, Brooklyn!" Volcora (the Volcarona) said.

"Before you ask, Tomhur is too busy with his own island to host and doesn't exactly have a thing for legendary Pokemon, so he quit. He will be missed," Brooklyn (the Flareon) explained.

"So, lets introduce our first contestant! Or contestants," Volcora said, just as a Deoxys, Latios, Keldeo walked/floated off a boat.

"Why the h*** did I have to get in a d****ed boat if I can f***** fly my way here you jacka**es?!" The Deoxys growled.

"Why do I have to ride with TWO girls?" Celestio, a purple Latios which resembled stardust, complained.

"I, AM, A, GUUUUUUUY!" Dallas, the Deoxys howled. He started randomly punching things in attack form. "I NEVER WANTED A GIRLY BODY!"

"Sucks to be you then. I'm Violet," the Keldeo, who had an emerald green mane, informed.

"And you look like a guy, so you shouldn't be talking Violet. Go stand over there," Volcora said, using blue flames to point (Volcora uses fire to do stuff like pointing).

Violet glared at Volcora before being shoved (tackled, sort of) by Brooklyn. Stumbling, she walked away. Celestio smiled and floated away, but inside, he was plotting on how to take them down. Dallas was furious, but no one could tell because he couldn't change his facial expression. He went over to the others as well.

"They came here as a group for a reason~" Brooklyn hummed happily. "Don't ya know it," Volcora whispered back.

A boat zoomed up to the dock and left behind a Shaymin, a Celebi, a Manaphy, and a Mew.

"Hello! I'm Candy! Nice to meet you, I hope we have fun!" The little Mew cried. She had a sky blue now on her head and a white bow with a star button in the middle on her tail.

"PINK! RAAAAAAARGH!" Dallas tried to attack Candy, but was held back by Volcora's and Brooklyn's psychic powers.

"Yeah, I have psychic powers. Don't think you guys are the only weird and different ones," Brooklyn said.

"She is nothing like the Mew most people know," Volcora snickered.

"Isn't that the truth," Brooklyn smiled.

"I'm Manee! WHEEEEEEEE!" Manee the Manaphy whirled around. At the end of his antennae, he had teardrops instead of spheres, and instead of a red gem, it was purple and malicious looking. He waved his arms around, which looked like they had huge sleeves that sagged.

The Celebi zoomed around, checking the competition out. "Come on Glacidea! We can do this! By the way, my name is Celetea, and before you ask, here." Celetea was shiny Celebi with huge wings and a shawl made of ethereal forest type material. She whipped out a tea set and quickly made some hot tea. She served it to all the Pokemon on the island.

"This is some good tea!" Brooklyn exclaimed. "Perfection. Actually..." Volcora dumped some more sugar in it. "There we go."

"PIIIIIINK! ROOOOOOAAAR!" Dallas leaped out to attack Celetea, but was held down by the hosts once again.

"Stop, or we'll boot you off the island and sent you directly to Arceus. She'll watch you, or send you into the Distortion World so Girantina can handle you." Volcora stared at him, daring him to argue.

"Fine." Dallas stormed off.

"Okay... This is my friend Glacedia. She doesn't talk much." Celetea pointed to the Shaymin, who's flowers were a crystal glacier blue with four petals, like a star. Her back (**_the bushlike part_**) had a blue tinge to it. She also had bigger leaves than the average Shaymin. Glacedia waved and the two went over to the others.

Then, a Zapdos, a Lugia, a Rayquaza and an Articuno swooped in from the sky.

"Please welcome... Jonah the Articuno, Jacob the Rayquaza, Zasha the Zapdos, and Chelsea the Lugia!" Brooklyn announced.

Jonah smiled as he landed on the island. "Hey, what's up?" He grinned, not noticing that Chelsea was blushing. He was wearing a random collar and had longer tails feathers and wingspan than the average Articuno.

"H-hi! I'm Chelsea! I hope we can all get along!" Chelsea stuttered, slightly nervous. She had purple feathers in place of the parts that were normally blue.

"Hiya! This place is awesome!" Zasha flew around everyone. She had a couple of blue feathers on her forehead.

"Hey." Jacob was a shiny Rayquaza who had huge jaws.

"Okay, new arrivals, please stand where the others are," Brooklyn said, pointing.

Soon, another boat zoomed up and a Mewtwo emerged with an Entei.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. And I'm going to win this," the Mewtwo said. Instead of a purple body, she was red, along with sea green eyes and a blue scarf.

"I'm Lillian." The Entei stepped forward. She didn't have gray fur around her mouth and had crimson fur instead of brown fur.

"Seven more to go..." Volcora sighed, waiting.

Another boat came and deposited a Jirachi and a Victini. "_Does that Victini look... Familiar?_" Candy wondered, staring.

"Everyone, say hi to Victor and Davin!" Volcora exclaimed.

"I'm Victor," the Victini said. He had three scars over his right eye. "It's nice to meet you." He then noticed Candy and managed to disguise his surprise. "_I can't believe it... it's her!_" He thought.

Davin, the Jirachi, had black tags and a smug grin on his face. "Hey. You all are pretty. So how's it going?"

"Stop flirting and get over there." Volcora almost scorched Davin by using a Flamethrower to get him to move. "Okay, I get it." The two arrivals went over to the others.

When Volcora almost scorched Davin with her Flamethrower, another boat had come up and left behind a Cobalion and a Raikou. The Cobalion had a scar below his lip in the shape of a thunderbolt and steel gray eyes. The Raikou had green eyes and blue thunderclouds on his back. They watched as the other campers quickly moved out of the Flamethrower's way.

"Um... I'm Gale, and I've got swag!" The Cobalion said, before running over to the hosts. He tripped over two rocks and a random tree branch. "Ouch..." Victor said, wincing. "I'm fine!" Gale said.

"Hello. I'm Ty. Let's just hurry up and do the challenges," the Raikou sighed, bored. "Just wait, the last three are coming," Brooklyn replied.

* * *

Some time later...

"Crap, the last boat got lost. Newbie driver. Here they come now!" Volcora cried, everyone looking out to the ocean. It was a nicer boat which zoomed up and glided next to the dock perfectly before letting down a plank (_**Idk what to call it**_) for its passengers to walk off of. A Darkrai with white spikes instead of red ones with a black cloak exited the boat without looking the others and floated away from the others.

"That was Kurai people. And next is..." said Volcora. A Cresselia with longer crescents on her head (at the bottom) along with yellow, light yellow, and white aura rings floated off and looked at everyone shyly. "Hey! There's the home girl! Welcome to the island Crescene!" Volcora shot a smile and Brooklyn, who returned it.

"She's pretty cute..." some of the guys murmured among themselves as she floated over to the rest of the girls. Crescene then caught sight of Kurai and stared, blushing. Kurai didn't notice.

"Come on out Meledia, we need to get a move on!" Brooklyn called, catching the attention of the other campers. When Meledia walked off the plank, most of the guys stared. She was hot. Like really. She was a Meloetta with blonde hair going down to her ankles and gold eyes. She also had a longer dress with a topaz necklace, along with a really cute headband that went great with her hair.

"THE Meledia?" Davin gasped. "The one well known for being one of the top modelists, singers, and designers? YES, it's that Meledia," Volcora replied. "Meledia!" Chelsea cried. "Long time no see Chelsea, how's the acting going?" Meledia earnestly replied.

"It's great, thanks to you, I've got some great new parts!"

"No problem, lets catch up later!"

"Sure!"

"Okay, you guys were reunited. Moving on, these will be your next teammates, competitors, enemies, and allies for however long this will take!" Volcora announced. "Follow us!"

They later arrived at a very tall and large tower. "This will be your confessionals. There will be a one way tube, where the person outside can yell at the person who is inside the confessional to hurry up or whatever without hearing what the other person has to say. Therefore, in privacy, you can dish out the dirt on people you hate, confess whatever else, or make out. That's for later though," Brooklyn explained.

* * *

**"Ooh... Normally confessionals are in the bathroom in most islands, but this isn't so bad. It's like a treehouse-without the tree. Anyway, Victor is really cute... But I still think I saw him before. The other people seem okay, maybe this won't be so bad." Candy was floating around the confessionals.**

**OOO**

**Victor stares at the camera. "I know for sure Candy is that Mew. I can't believe it... And she's really cute too."**

**OOO**

**"I HATE PIIIIIIIIINK!" Dallas howls. "Some of these guys aren't bad though... Like that Kurai. And that Celestio." Dallas's eyes narrows. "I know that Celestio is evil, but maybe I can get into an alliance with him and Kurai..."**

**OOO**

**"Hmm... It doesn't hurt to make friends, but I need to win!" Annabeth remarks.**

**OOO**

**Celestio grins evilly. "I can tell... I will win this! I need an alliance with useful yet expendable members... Like Dallas and Kurai. Maybe Violet." He began to plot ways to remove the competition.**

**OOO**

**"Pain... Oh yeah, from what I hear, there's gonna be pain." Ty grins.**

**OOO**

**Violet says, "Hm. This is lame."**

**OOO**

**Gale looks around. "I will win this because I am awesome and got swag!" He announces confidently before tripping over nothing. "OW!"**

**OOO**

**"I'm surprised I fit." Jacob floats in the confessionals with plenty of space to move around.**

**OOO**

**Zasha trips a few times. "I'm such a klutz, but I think everyone here isn't all that bad."**

**OOO**

**"I'm going to win, hands down, no arguements," Jonah says firmly.**

**OOO**

**"I'll win because there's no other way. Focus on winning and nothing else," Lillian says.**

**OOO**

**"Yes! This is great Meledia!" Chelsea cries. "I know! Hopefully we'll be on the same team!" Meledia replies.**

**OOO**

**"What do you think Glacedia?" Celetea asks. **

**"..."**

**"Standard response, but it didn't hurt to ask."**

**OOO**

**Davin smiles. "There's so many hot girls, like that Meledia. And Celetea. And Glacidea. And Crescene, but she's got the eyes for Kurai. Lets see if I can land myself a hottie." He looks confident.**

"You can't wish for anything, Arceus has restricted your wishing powers!" Brooklyn called through the tube.

**"NOT COOL!"**

"It wouldn't be fair!"

**"Fine! Wait, I thought these were one way!"**

"They are. Not for us, as the hosts, we can see and hear what you guys are saying."

**"THAT IS SO NOT COOL!"**

"Deal with it!"

**OOO**

**Kurai is silent, but as he leaves, you can just barely see a necklace with a softly glowing feather.**

**OOO**

**"WHEEEEEEEEEEE! This place is as awesome as a party thrown by Arceus in the Hall Of Origin! Everyone is awesome!" Manee smiles crazily but happily as he zooms around the confessional, literally bouncing off the walls.**

**OOO**

**"Kurai is really hot... This is my first time outside the island, so wish me luck, friends at home!" Crescenes says.**

* * *

"Here is the mess hall." Volcora pointed to a huge building near the water. "That's the Pavilion, over there's our trailers, here's the place where the interns are, this is the clinic where several doctors and nurses will fix you up in a jiffy, and there you go."

"You are just normal Pokemon, you can't win against us!" Dallas exclaimed, pointing. "He's got a point," Annabeth agreed.

"Try us."

"GLADLY!" Dallas roared and lept at the two hosts. A blinding flash of light ensued and Dallas was seen flat on the ground. An almost completely white Latias with very light gray coloring where the red should be, turquoise eyes, along with the triangle on her stomach a very light blue, and longer wings (or whatever they are) was seen hovering very close to the ground near Dallas. The tufts on her head (that sort of looks like hair) was wider and split into three instead of two.

A Suicune with orange fur (where the blue should be), midnight blue coloring (where the purple is), and the crystal, spots, and belly was a dark purple that looked almost black and was shining a beautiful purple in the light had put up rings that helped hold Dallas down and was standing next to him.

The campers stared, stunned. "You have legendary forms?" Lillian exclaimed in disbelief. "Yes. Now, try that again and it's going to be a whole lot more painful," Volcora (the Latias, in case you didn't figure it out) growled.

"Don't push it," Brooklyn (the Suicune) added.

They let Dallas up and after another flash of light, were back to their non-legendary form. Most campers were still stunned, so Volcora aimed a Flamethrower at them. "Snap out of it, you will now be put into teams!" She called.

"The two teams are the Morkezes and Marihsers. On the Morkezes, Candy, Crescene, Annabeth, Zasha, Violet, Jacob, Kurai, Victor, Celestio, and Dallas! On the Marihsers, Ty, Gale, Jonah, Davin, Manee, Lillian, Chelsea, Glacidea, Celetea, and Meledia!" Brooklyn announced. "I hope you like your teams!"

"For a classic first challenge (for my islands), you will have to build you own cabins! Customized, built, and designed in ANY way you want!" Volcora yelled. "But we are going to take a lunch break, so, see ya!"

* * *

_**First chapter done! Finally. Now, for those who have their OCs in, before you ask, I will slightly modify them. If who you picked for a pairing is not in the story, its because of reasons. Can you guess which 6 OCs are mine? Yeah, that's a lot of OCs. So, a hint is the names and the alters. If your OC is in this story I need:**_

_**How your character feels about the other characters:**_

_**How your character feels if they win:**_

_**How your character feels if they are the first voted off:**_

_**How your character feels if they are not voted off first but voted off later:**_

_**If your character reaches the final 5:**_

_**If your character reaches the final 3:**_

_**If they reach the final 2:**_

_**What they think about the hosts:**_

_**Moveset:**_

_**Their secrets (I need this one, like really):**_

_**And that is pretty much it. If you don't submit the answers, chances are your character will be voted off. Sorry, but thanks to my other TPI type story, I realized some things I needed. So, I hope you liked it. This story will be updated slowly, maybe one chapter for every 2 TPI chapters. See ya! And yes, this chapter was posted on my birthday.**_

* * *

**Brooklyn: Review and support! Favorite, follow, answer the questions, and all that great stuff! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3-Cabins and a Little More

**Well, third chapter. I have a surprise planned for this one, but if you read my TPI, then you'll know what it is. So, unlike my other Island story, all the ones who submitted OCs didn't immediately ditch this story. The effort is appreciated. A lot. So, uh... Lets begin! Music is, a personal favorite of mine, FYI, "Team Galactic Battle Remix VII."**

* * *

**After lunch...**

"The food wasn't terrible slop, but could be a whole lot better," Celetea remarked.

"Suck it up, we don't have time for whining." Lillian looked ready to kick the other team's a**.

"Okay, campers, you all ate and we now present you... A slight crash course on how to build a cabin! But, there will be no lessons! You hope you are good at being autodidactic (**_did I use that word right?_**)! Alright campers, you got to move!" Volcora waved them off with her flames.

"How do we get supplies?" Celetea asked. "Thank Arceus, because she is supplying them," Brooklyn answered.

The teams quickly got to work.

* * *

**Morkezes**

"I'll be leader, got it? So, how should we design this building?" Annabeth immediately stepped up and took charge.

"We should kind of make it so everyone has their own space to work in! That way, everyone can work on their room separately without anyone finding out whatever secrets people could hide! Then, everyone would have privacy, cuz we all want that. Right?" Candy explained her idea, to the nods of her teammates.

"So, uh, how do we do that?" Victor asked.

"I got it!" Annabeth smiled.

**Marihsers**

"So... I'll take charge, as you guys aren't really saying anything. I think we should plan the building to have more than one floor. Five stories max, two rooms per story. Got a problem?" Lillian looked at her team, who nodded and started building.

* * *

**"I love my team! I've got all the hot girls! My personal favorites are Meledia and Celetea. Meledia, she's really hot, famous, and rich to boot, which is an added bonus. Not to sound greedy. Celetea, she's got attitude, but she seems to be a great cook and so far, seems nice." Davin smirks.**

**"I got the luck with the ladies, lets put it to the test!"**

**OOO**

**"Grr... I would have taken over the team... But perhaps it is better this way... Yes... Whenever something goes wrong, I can always scapegoat it back to her. Perfect. Now some pieces are falling into place." Celestio thinks about all sorts of ways to take the competition out.**

**OOO**

**Zasha is happy, but blushing. "Ah, Celestio and Jacob are cute and seem nice. If either of them asked me out, I wouldn't say no. What am I talking about, there's no way they'd be interested in me." Zasha sighs. "Especially because Crescene is in my team. I thinks she's perfectly fine, but I do see how some guys ogle her."**

* * *

**Morkezes**

"You called?" Said Palkia (the ORIGINAL Palkia). "Yeah, thanks for coming." Annabeth grinned.

"Meh. I felt like it. Plus, Mewtwo and Deoxys would probably do something not so nice to me if I refused."

"So, could you make it so that the rooms, on the inside, expand to the size it's owner wants? The rooms will be connected to a doorway with a portal and such."

"Piece of cake." Palkia did his **_(I think he's considered a guy, hard to tell)_** thing. "Done."

"Thanks, see ya. Tell them I said hi," Annabeth replied. Palkia took off, leaving the team behind to gape.

"You've got connections," Victor said admiringly. "Thanks. Lets get to work, we can beat them!" Annabeth cried.

**Marihsers**

"What? They got help from Palkia!" Davin cried. "It's unfair!"

"No it isn't, we never said anything about not having outside help," Brroklyn replied.

"BULLS***!"

"Get to work Davin, the cabin, unfortunately, won't build itself," Ty said,hauling wood.

"You too Meledia! Your room won't build itself, and if we have to build it for you, it's not gonna be very good," Lillian said.

"Fine." Meledia started humming, then it drew out as singing. She changed into her Pirouette form, her hair a more fiery red than most Meloettas in Pirouette form.

"Lets move!" She said, swiftly moving around. She breezed past the other team, catching the attention of some of the other guys.

"Is it just me, or does she have two personalities?" Celetea wondered.

"It's not just you," Gale said, dashing around with supplies before tripping over a wood beam. "OW!"

"Hurry! The other team, we can't even tell what they are doing!"

* * *

**Start of The Cabin Building Montage**

Ty had a room where there were many rocks sparking with electricity, like Chargestone Cave, and it was possible to create thunderclouds inside it. Gale's room was a wide plain, with a forest covering half the room. Jonah's room was modeled to be a mountain top that had blizzards every day. Davin's room looked like it was underground, with sparkling, glowing rocks that grew brighter when Davin was in his room. Manee's room was completely submerged in water, but there were tunnels of air in which one could walk around if they didn't want to get wet. If the wanted to enter the water, they had to push through the bubble into the water. Lillian had a real volcano in her room. Chelsea had a lake in her room, along with assorted actor type items. Glacidea's and Celetea's were connected, with Celetea living inside the forest, complete with a mini shrine, and Glacedia in the meadow, which had real Gracedia flowers. Meledia had a sort of princess like room, with things like makeup and such, despite the fact she didn't really use them. She also had some top-quality punching bags hung in her room.

Candy's room was filled with things to play with, like huge pillows, floating bubble-like things that changed shape and you could hit with a baseball bat and it wouldn't break, plus tons of candy. Crescene had a more home-like room, with a nice couch, bed, and a table, but she could make it day or night in her room. Annabeth's room was a gym, literally, with punching bags hanging from the ceiling, an gravity control room, and all sorts of other training items. Zasha had a mountain too in her room, with lightning occasionally flashing every once in a while. Violet had a lake inside her room, along with a forest. Jacob's room was on the top floor, and was a portal to the ozone layer. If he didn't want to go there, he had some cliffs he could go to. He could also leave through a huge hatch in the roof. Kurai simply made a mini version of Newmoon Island, it being in the center and the rest surrounded by water. Victor had finished his room, not really paying attention, When he looked, to see what he did, he shocked himself, as his room was rather fancy, and almost cried. Celestio had a simple room, not much in it, but it was on the top floor and he could enter and exit through another roof hatch. Dallas was on the fourth floor, and he had glass doors made, so he could enter and leave that way. There were also assorted punching bags and other items that he could mutilate whe he got angry.

**End of The Cabin Buil****ding Montage**

* * *

"Okay, lucky for you all, no elimination tonight," Volcora said to the sighs of reliefs the campers emitted. Brooklyn stood next to Volcora, grinning happily.

"Um... why is Brooklyn so happy?" Victor asked. "Hmm, why is she? Care to explain?" Volcora said, also grinning (not that you can tell). Brooklyn then pulled out a diary.

"I get to read what you guys think of each other!" Brooklyn replied.

"WHAT?" The campers screeched, surprised and astonished. "Yep!" The two hosts high-fived (Volcora using fire to do it).

"If you attack, steal, or try to hinder the us from reading the contents of the journal in any way, you will be automatically eliminated, so don't even try," Volcora said, knowing several campers were thinking of trying.

* * *

**"This is bad, really bad." Celestio was furious, but also worried. "What if I'm exposed? But, I have to admit, the hosts did pull a good one."**

**OOO**

**"W-what?" Crescene stammers.**

**OOO**

**"..." Kurai didn't look too worried.**

**OOO**

**"Ooooh, this is bad for the bad people, huh?" Celetea says to Glacedia.**

**"..."**

**"They will finally be exposed! Or at least, doubts will be place in their minds. We can help innocents from being voted off! This is great!"**

**"..."**

**"At least show some enthusiasm if you aren't going to say anything."**

**OOO**

**"BULLS***!" Dallas shouts.**

* * *

"Well, should we begin?" Volcora asked. None of the campers responded.

"This is what people think of you, Candy. They will stay anonymous, but yeah," Volcora said. "Brooklyn?"

"Someone thinks you are cool. Someone thinks they can get along with you. Someone thinks you will get in their way of winning, two people think you're okay, another person thinks you are the crazy one, and can be dealt with later, another hates you, but don't worry about that one, that one hates everyone's guts. Someone else, huh, wants to keep you as safe as possible, and someone else is compassionate, in the friend sort of way. Someone thinks you are cute and annoying, another is neutral, someone thinks you are crazy, but don't worry about that, that one considers almost everyone crazy, one doesn't mind you and would like to be your friend, another says you could probably be as crazy as that person, in a good way, one thinks the bows look great on you and is considering asking whether you could be a model with her, and another doesn't really mind you, but would like you to leave that person alone. The last one says your aura is a pretty, easygoing cheerful pink, but wonders what that fearful black tinge in it is cause by, along with the heartwarming and loving red is directed to. The last one knows you are a good person, and says to not worry too much about the Darkrai, he won't try to do what that other one did to you a long time ago. The last two also think you could make it far in the game."

Candy gasped when she heard the crazy comments, but smiled at the nicer ones. Her grin had fallen when she heard about the black tinge and what the Darkrai did though.

"Okay, next is Victor."

"People think you are: Cool, that they can get along with you, that you will get in their way of winning, three think you are okay, LOL someone says Victory Pokemon my a**, one hates you, likes you, in a friend way, but maybe more, compassionate to you, friendwise, another says you are alright, one says you're crazy, another think's you are a pawn, one thinks you are cute and is considering whether to ask you to be a model with them, another says you are cute, but not quite sure whether they'll be able to friend you, one says that if you attended a party, you would be epic, someone else considers you a nice guy, one says your aura is a flaming red, filled with compassion and the fierce will to keep going, no matter what, but like with Candy, there's a black, painful tint to it. The last one says you are a strong, kind, compassionate person, with good skills. They say to watch out for the bad ones, as they probably know how to use you."

"..." Victor was enlightened by the kind things but was now pondering the last two comments about him.

"Dallas!"

"Uh... to make it short, everyone pretty much thinks you are mean. One thinks you will become their enemy, another says you are transsexual, just that you won't admit it, two people a little scared of you, someone thinks you are rude, another thinks you are a worthy adversary, another thinks you are a pawn, some thinks you will get in their way of winning, obviously, another thinks they should avoid you, someone thinks you would definitely crash a party, one thinks you should consider whether you like being this mean, one doesn't like you at all, another says your aura is a malicious purple tinged with evil black with faded streaks of white. The last one says you will be likely voted off very early, and if you aren't voted off first, you will probably make it pretty far because of your strength, although your mean attitude and malevolent anger will probably get the better of you."

Dallas growled and glared at everyone.

"Celestio!"

"One thinks you are cool, one thinks you're hot, one knows you are evil, another thinks you are a worthy adversary, blah. I'm going to skip to some of the good parts." Brooklyn was starting to get bored of repeating certain things over and over. "Yeesh Jacob, Zasha, can't you be a little more creative in your thoughts?"

They both grinned nervously.

"So, like I was saying, I will cut to the good stuff. Celestio, another person knows you are evil, and is wary about you, and the last two, one says your aura is a dominating black that is quite possible to drown in, meaning you have overwhelming spiritual power, but they say you shouldn't use it for evil. The other one says you'll never be able to take over the world. Period. And that you enemies will always beat you."

Celestio, being a good actor, pretended to look absolutely shocked and horrified that anyone would ever think he was evil, most of them buying the act.

* * *

**"There is no way he can be evil! His reaction says it all!" Zasha says.**

**OOO**

**"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrr..." Celestio was very pissed. "How dare they..." His eyes turned an evil red, before he shook himself out of it. "I gotta make sure they don't suspect me..."**

**OOO**

**"Pffft, there's no way he's evil." Davin looks smug and confident about his decision.**

**OOO**

**"He's evil. His aura says it all," Celetea says.**

**"..."**

**"Have I ever heard you talk?"**

**OOO**

**"Either he is completely innocent or a good actor," Meledia mused.**

**"Oh, you can't really think he's evil!" Chelsea replied.**

**"Remember, we are in a game, so, unfortunately, we do have to consider it."**

* * *

"Whatever. Next up, Ty!"

"I'm just going to cut to the good stuff, which you don't have much of, really. People mostly think you are okay, maybe a little lazy and sarcastic, but other than that, naw. Now, of course, someone has something to say, like someone thinks they can use you, and another says your aura is a bit conflicting in the colors, making it come out as a drab, sadistic-ish gray. There are tingles of electric yellow in it though, but what it stands for mystifies them. One says your somewhat sadistic personality is probably why you came here. Other than that, nothing."

Ty didn't really pay attention, just yawned, most people not believing he was a bit sadistic, much like Celestio. They did believe, however, that he was a bit lazy.

"We are running out of space on the film though, so I'll give an overview of the ones left because the author/producer is feeling lazy," Brooklyn said.

"Meledia: Bipolar, but not in a bad way. Most of the guys consider her cute and/or hot. Celetea: Polite, nice, and delicate seeming, although someone hates tea and thinks you are British. Davin: The flirt, and someone thinks you should go to h*** because of that, and another thinks you could be easily taken care of. Chelsea: Good looking and kind actress, and someone thinks you are cute. Kurai: A loner, but not a rude one, and some think you are pretty cool. Manee: Obviously the crazy party dude who likes almost everyone. Annabeth: Total tomboy. Lillian: Total tomboy, except someone likes your a**. Gale: A nice guy, but someones says you are a total fail. Violet: For the most part, people wonder 'Is that a guy, or a girl?' Crescene: Hot, but she seems a little awkward around others, plus someone thinks you are sexy. Glacidea: People kind of view you as mysterious. You don't talk much, after all. Jonah, Zasha, and Jacob are kind of considered normal. Jonah seems like a popular dude, Zasha is one of those followers who follows the popular ones, adn Jacob drifts between loner and sometimes seen with a friend or two."

Everyone began thinking about their overviews.

"So," Volcora said after a few minutes. The campers were still deep in thought, and only a few heard her. Volcora fired a Flamethrower (haha, another pun? Maybe?) at them, snapping them back to reality. "Like I was saying, no elimination, and enjoy your safety... While you still can." The two hosts drifted away, smiling.

* * *

**"Uh... Okay," says Zasha.**

**OOO**

**"That sounded creepy..." Candy says.**

**OOO**

**"EEEE! They think I'm cute! So, I guess Davin, Manee, and Victor are cute, but Victor is the only guy that I think that could be a good model." Meledia was chattering about modeling, while Chelsea listened intently.**

**OOO**

**"I'm am NOT British! My parents wanted me to be a good social girl, but the only good thing I got from it was tea. I picked the best herbs out of all everyone." Celetea grumbles a bit. "But I see how he could think that."**

**"..."**

**"No thoughts about thoughts about you?"**

**"..."**

**OOO**

**"Gr... I will find that aura and other person and destroy them! Along with that pesky Dewott and his lame companions!" Celestio was working himself into a rage.**

* * *

The campers drifted off to bed, wondering what the hosts have planned for them.

* * *

_**So, I got lazy with this chapter. Sorry. I hope you liked it, despite the lame ending. So, I already know one or two who are probably going to be eliminated first, and sadly, those were the ones their actual owners talked to me about in further plot development simply because their thoughts on the others weren't that detailed. Either they were lazy, or couldn't think of anything. If you have a bad guy, they will last a few rounds, with maybe one exception. Because no one liked that person. So, I really hope you liked this chapter, and I like the dedication to this story! Thanks for the support!**_

* * *

**Volcora: Please review! Sorry about the story getting deleted, for those who noticed!**


End file.
